A multilevel interconnection is playing an increasingly important role in the technology of the ultralarge scale integrated circuit. The important issue of the multilevel interconnection is the production of the insulation layer. The conventional methods for making the insulation layer of the multilevel interconnection include LPCVD, PECVD, APCVD, etc. According to these conventional methods, the insulation layer is grown at a temperature ranging between 300.degree. C. and 700.degree. C. Certain elements, which must be made at a relatively low temperature, are rather vulnerable to structural defects when they are exposed to such a high temperature as referred to above. For this reason, the use of the liquid phase deposition (LPD) in growing the insulation film of the multilevel interconnection is a new choice. A silicon dioxide layer grown by the liquid phase deposition has a low dielectric constant, a low growth temperature (25.degree. C.), a low stress, and a high breakdown electric field intensity (&gt;9 MV/cm). For further information, please refer to C. F. Yeh, C. L. Chen, and G. H. Lin, "THE PHYSICOCHEMICAL PROPERTIES AND GROWTH MECHANISM OF OXIDE (SiO.sub.2-x F.sub.x) By LIQUID PHASE DEPOSITION WITH H.sub.2 O ADDITION ONLY", J. Electrochem. Soc. Vol. 141, No. 11, 3177 (1994); T. H. Fan, S. S. Lin, and C. F. Yeh, "LEAKAGE CURRENT CONDUCTION MECHANISM OF LIQUID PHASE DEPOSITION (LPD) SiO.sub.2 FILM", Extended Abstracts of 1995 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials, Osaka, 1995, pp. 596-598.
A silicon dioxide layer may be grown by a method known as the liquid phase static deposition, in which silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2) powder is mixed with H.sub.2 SiF.sub.6 aqueous solution at 23.degree. C. until a SiO.sub.2 saturated H.sub.2 SiF.sub.6 solution is obtained. The excess SiO.sub.2 particles of the SiO.sub.2 saturated H.sub.2 SiF.sub.6 solution are filtered out. Thereafter, water is added to the filtered solution to form a SiO.sub.2 supersaturated H.sub.2 SiF.sub.6 solution. Before, or at the time, or after water is added, a dry and clean chip is deposited without disturbance in the SiO.sub.2 supersaturated H.sub.2 SiF.sub.6 solution. The silicon dioxide layer is then formed on the surface of the chip. The chemical reaction is expressed by the following formula: EQU H.sub.2 SiF.sub.6 +2H.sub.2 O.revreaction.SiO.sub.2 +6HF
It is readily apparent from the above chemical formula that the addition of water is favorable to shift the equilibrium point thereof to the right side.
The growth rate of the silicon dioxide layer by the liquid phase static deposition is about 250-2000 .ANG./hr., which is rather slow. The required thickness of the insulation film of the multilevel interconnection is 1 .mu.m or more. It is therefore imperative that such a conventional liquid phase static deposition method as described must be improved so as to enhance the growth rate of the silicon dioxide layer.